The following publication is considered to be relevant for an understanding of the background of the invention:
WO 2008/132724
The term “3D display” is used to refer to a display device capable of conveying depth perception to a viewer by means of stereopsis for binocular vision. A user observing an image on a 3D display device has the sensation that the objects in the image are arranged in a 3D array in front of the display device. Some of the objects in a 3D image may appear to be floating in space in front of the display device. The technology has been used to show stereo films, images or games. Head-mounted displays may also be coupled with head-tracking devices, allowing the user to “look around” the virtual 3D by moving his head, eliminating the need for a separate controller.
In one method, a 3D display device presents a user with a pair of stereo images that together create a sensation in the user's mind that the user is observing a 3D image. The pair of stereo images consists of a 2D “left image” which is intended for viewing by the user's left eye and a 2D “right image” indented for viewing by the user's right eye. Various type of glasses can be worn by the user so that the left eye only sees the left image and the right eye only sees the right image.
One method for creating a 3D display utilizes LCD shutter glasses. Glasses containing a liquid crystal are worn that let light through in synchronization with images alternating on a screen, using the concept of alternate-frame sequencing. Real 3D display s display an image in three full dimensions. The most notable difference to stereoscopic displays with only two 2D offset images is that the observer's head and eye movements increase information about the 3-dimensional objects being displayed. Another method for creating 3D displays is autostereoscopy also known as “glasses-free 3D” or “glassesless 3D”, which displays stereoscopic images without the use of special headgear or glasses. There are two broad approaches currently used to accommodate motion parallax and wider viewing angles: eve-tracking, and multiple views so that the display does not need to sense where the viewers' eyes are located.
Methods and apparatuses are known for interactive human computer interface using an autostercoscopic display configured to render 3D virtual objects in fixed viewing zones. The system may contain an eye location tracking system for continuously determining both a viewer perceived three dimensional space in relation to the zones and a 3D mapping of the rendered virtual objects in the perceived space in accordance with a viewer eyes position. Additionally, one or more 3D cameras determine anatomy location and configuration of the viewer in real time in relation to said display. An interactive application displays content to the viewer. Furthermore, an interaction processing engine receives information from the eye location tracking system, the anatomy location and configuration system, and the interactive application to determine interaction data of the viewer anatomy with the rendered virtual objects from the display.